jungle_book_3dfandomcom-20200214-history
Kite Flight
Synopsis Kite Flight Observing the clouds Mowgli and his friends see Chil the Kite up in the sky. However, Bala says that Chil has taken Lali up to his mountain home and now Mowgli, is it because he was going eat them or did he saw an impending danger and tried to save them? Summary The three friends are happily observing funny shapes in the clouds during the midst of it, they saw Chil the Kite carrying something. After that someone was running through the jungle at quick speeds looking for something or someone. As Baloo and Bagheera discuss what Chil was carrying, Mowgli decides to draw a picture of the bird while Baloo was walking saying, "Chil is big enough to care anything." While doing it, Baloo unknowingly steps on it angering the boy and saying "So are your feet". Mowgli was still puzzled about Chil wandering if he was a friend or foe Baloo told him that it all "depends." The bear says that if the Man Cub ever meets Chil he must know the "Master Words". He asked Baloo if he could learn them just as the bear was about to tell him, Baloo got bowled over by a frantic and panicking Bala (The one who was running). He was looking for Chil the Kite and Bala told them why because he took Lali away, presumably to eat her, to Man Cub's and his friends astonishment. In a flashback Bala explains that he and Lali went for a drink, but then Chil swooped towards Lali, grabbed her in his claws, and carried her away from Bala. He ends with saying, "I chased after him but couldn't as the bird flapped his wings he took my sister farther away from me." ending the flashback. Baloo suspected Chil had taken Lali to his lair Mowgli's wolf brother asked Baloo where it is and he said it's on a cliff above Council Rock. So everyone decided to mount a rescue operation, but the bear told Mowgli no and said to take Bala back to the Wolf's lair and warn Raksha and Daruka, to their disappointment they agree while Baloo and Bagheera went search for Lali. They made it to the river where Lali was taken but unknown to them that their was danger near their lair, then all of a sudden Chil appears again and takes Mowgli. Bala chases after him as they fly higher the Man Cub demands the Kite to let him go and he falls until the bird catches him. When he couldn't keep up, Bala let out a distress howl in which Mowgli's friends believe that wasn't a good sign and to their shock Chil has taken their friend. Bagheera thought Mowgli was safe since Baloo taught him the "Master Words" to the panther's surprise he didn't, so Bagheera chased after him as fast as he could to teach Mowgli the words. Before the boy flew out of sight Bagheera tried to him the words were "We are of one blood you and I" as well as hoped the Man Cub got the message. Meanwhile, Bala went back to wolf's lair to tell his parents of the news as he did Chil and Mowgli made back to his nest only to discover that Lali was no where to be found at the moment. Believing that he hurt Lali, the boy planned to hurt him back while Mowgli's friends tried to climb up the cliff to save him but instead looked into Chil's eyes, said the master words to his surprise he wasn't harmed and that Lali was alive. Chil tells them that didn't bring Lali and Mowgli to be eaten but for safety because there was danger in the wolf's lair, so he urged the Kite to take him there as they took off. The two (Bagheera and Baloo) made it to the top to discover Lali is fine and said Chil was trying to save them, but they were wondering from what. The remaining wolf family members arrived at the river to devise a plan to deal with Chil still unknown to them is that there's a cobra lurking about as Mowgli was enjoying his ride, the Man Cub arrives just in time to save them from the snake to the wolf's surprise. Mowgli knocks the snake away from the wolves and then gets tripped and is lunged at, but Raksha rescues him by grabbing the cobra's tail in her mouth. They all battled the cobra off until it went away, everyone gave their thanks to Chi as he flew away, with the episode ending with everyone laughing after Baloo had told Mowgli haven't you done enough flying. Trivia * This episode is when Mowgli and Chil meet. ** Gets a ride from him too. * Every animal has their own language. * The master words are discovered "We are of one blood you and I." * Mowgli and his family fight against a cobra. * Mowgli is seen drawing for the first time. __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Episodes from Season 1 Category:Episodes focusing on Mowgli's Wolf Family